New additions
by Inuyasha-cub
Summary: Part 1:(Ch 1-4) A Cheetah Hanyou goes face to face with Naraku. After a daring move, He throws her down a cliff. Part2:(Ch 5-?) Amber runs off to find someone and is attack while human.
1. face to face with evil

A lone Cheetah Hanyou goes face to face with Naraku. He sends her to her death down a cliff after she makes a daring move. Will Inuyasha and his group be able to save her? Who is she and what is she running for? Why did Naraku go after her?

This is how my character come into our favorite group's lives. Right now you shall meet the first one. I will post this no matter if I get reviews or not. I would like reviews but they are not that important to me. Please enjoy yourselves for this is my second story.

Key things to know (( thoughts (I'm telling you something) ))

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his group. I do however own the ones you'll soon meet

* * *

A breeze flows through a valley, a blur of red and brown streaks through the trees. With great speed the blur crosses the valley and in moment it stops only inches from the edge.  
  
There stood a young female Cheetah Hanyou. She wore a red outfit (similar to Inuyasha outfit though tighter and lacks the white under shirt and slits on the arms). From head to toe tan colored fur covered her body with black spots roaming a pond her fur. The classic black tear line of a cheetah demon lays a pond her face, falling from her magnificent amber colored eyes to the edges of her mouth. A tail sways behind her, stripes of black cover her tail, growing smaller as they go down to until they turned into spots themselves. Her rounded ears twitch a pound her head, listening for anything. Hair, a darker tan color then her fur also covered with black spots, flows down to her shoulders.  
  
She takes in a deep breath, catching her breath from the satisfying, long and fast run. She smiled as a gentle breeze caused her hair to dance, showing her fanged teeth (slightly larger then Inuyasha's). She looks over the forest below.  
  
A clawed hand and reached into her top. She pulls out a pouch and she encloses it in her hand and closed her eyes, remembering when she got it. Her eyes open and she opens her hand. She opens the pouch with her thumb and index finger. She gazes into it, 6 jewel shards rested inside. Curiosity weeps in her eyes and she wanders about her mysterious shards.  
  
She closes the pouch as she hears something behind her. She tucks the pouch into her top when a root like tentacle wrapped around her midsection. It raises her from the ground and turns her around until she was face to face with a baboon cloaked demon. She lets out a growl towards him.  
  
He smirks at her before saying "Young Hanyou, I did sense you posses pieces of the Shikon no tama that belong to me. Hand them to me or you shall parish"  
  
The cheetah Hanyou glared at the demon before her. She knew he couldn't be trusted at all. She feels his grasp grow tighter around her but she doesn't give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain. She could tell that giving him anything would be a bad Idea. I wander what he means by the pieces of the Shikon no tama She thought.  
  
"Well, Wench" He demanded, tightening his grasp making her gasp in pain. He smirks at her.  
  
Her free right hand reaches into her top. She grips the pouch and with an unsaid chant makes a copy of it and copies of its contents. She rips the copy's strings from her neck and holds it out.  
  
"Is this what you are looking for?" Amber opens the pouch slightly and it gives a sense that the normal jewel shared would give off. She continues to glare at the demon in front of her.  
  
"Yes, they are what I seek. Give then to me now" He commanded. His tentacles griped tighter around her.  
  
Amber closes the pouch and throws the copy far into the tall grass of the valley, unknown to both that they would roll into a very deep lake. "The go fetch, you stupid bassstt..." Her words became unfinished as the tentacle squeezes the air out of her body. She becomes in pain as she feels herself being squashed in the tight grip. As her air escapes her she lets out a scream that is heard for miles.  
  
"You filthy wench. You shall pay for that." He squeezes her even tighter and lifts her over the cliff. He then throws her down the jagged Cliffside. He laughs as he sends a rockslide of boulders after her. He soon disappears to find the pouch of jewel shards.  
  
Amber falls down the cliff. She hits the edge of a boulder that stuck out of the rocky cliff. After that everything goes black for the young Cheetah Hanyou and she hits the bottom and is buried under the rockslide of boulders. Only her tail can now be seen. 


	2. to the rescue of

Here is chapter two where our heros come to the rescue and learn the name of the Cheetah hanyou.  
  
To the reviews:  
Foxstar2k2: thank you for that review. I was kinda shocked at the beginning myself

* * *

A few miles away a group consisting of a dog hanyou, a kitsune, a monk, a miko, a taijiya, and a neko youkai walked on in their search for shekon jewels. Suddenly the hanyou, who was leading them, stopped. His ears twitched. The miko walks to his side and looks at him.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha" the young miko asked. The kitsune stiffened on her shoulder. She looks at the child.  
  
"I heard something" The one named Inuyasha stated. He sniffs the air "I smell a demon" He takes a deeper sniff "No two, and one of them is Naraku." The group turns to Inuyasha.  
  
"I heard it too, Inuyasha." The little kitsune stated. "It sounded like someone is in pain." Inuyasha nods at the youngster. The taijiya looks at her neko youkai "Kiarara" And with that the fire cat transforms.  
  
Inuyasha bends down "Kagome get on." Kagome nods "right" and gets on his back. The taijiya gets on Kiarara and yells to the monk "Miroku, are you coming?" The monk looks at her. "Hai, lady Sango" He gets on the neko youkai and Kiarara takes to the air.  
  
They follow the speeding hanyou. They soon come up to a large cliff. They stop to see a horrible sight. A body in the tentacles of the hated demon, Naraku, is flung down the cliff side. The head of the body meets a boulder of the cliff side. A rockslide, caused by Naraku, follows the body to the ground.  
  
A large crashing sound is heard when the rocks pile over the body. The group gasps. They look up to see Naraku gone. Inuyasha growls as they race to the pile of boulders. They look around the pile. Soon Inuyasha spots the tail.  
  
"Guys I found a tail." He yells out to them. The group huddles around. A look of shock falls onto Sango. Kagome notices this "Sango, what is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I believe that's a tail of a Cheetah demon" Sango says as she straightens up.  
  
"A cheetah demon? Aren't they really rare?" Miroku asks  
  
"Yes they are. Many demon slayers seek them for their bones for some special reason" Sango says trying to remember what the reason was.  
  
"But the figure looked human" Shippo states. The group looks at each other.  
  
Kagome looks at them. "Well, what are we waiting for; let's get these boulders off of this demon."  
  
"But Kagome, what if it's really dangerous" Shippo asks looking at the tail once more did it just twitch?  
  
"Actually, I heard that they are gentle demons." Sango states.  
  
"Well, let's get moving then" Kagome says, getting annoyed at everyone hesitation. She turns to start when she heard a 'keh"  
  
"Why should we help a demon who we don't know? Besides, it's unlikely that it survived the fall." Inuyasha says, crossing his arms in his sleeves.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yell. She watches him crash to the ground. "We are because we have to help. No one else is around to help"  
  
Miroku nods and begins to move some boulders. Sango joins him. Kagome smiles and begins to help. Once the spell wore off Inuyasha gets up mumbling to himself and moves the largest of boulders. Shippo helps with the smaller rocks and Kiarara stays in her larger form and she helps to move boulders.  
  
They soon uncover most of the body. That's when Shippo notices something "Kagome, She's a Hanyou"  
  
"It's a female?" Miroku asks with interest. He moves in for a closer look when Sango's hand meets the back of his head. In an annoyed voice Sango says "Keep your head out of the clouds and help me with this boulder."  
  
"A hanyou?" Kagome asks. She takes a closer look "Your right but she is covered in fur" Inuyasha looks at Kagome before he was able to move a boulder from the hanyou's chest "Remember, Hanyous are all born differently. Remember Jinenji." Kagome nods as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo look at each other confuse.  
  
A groan is heard when Inuyasha moves the boulder from the hanyou chest. "Looks like she's alive" Inuyasha says as he tosses the boulder over his shoulder.  
  
"That's good news." Kagome says and she pushes a boulder of the unconscious female's arm. She gasps at the site of her arm "Her arm's broken, badly."  
  
"We'll tend to that when we get her out of here" Sango says as she moves more boulders. Kagome nods and continues to remove large rocks.  
  
Once most of the boulders and large rock where removed. Both Miroku and Inuyasha lifted the female hanyou. Miroku carried the top half, mainly so that they could prevent him from grabbing the poor girl butt as Sango and Kagome puts it, and Inuyasha carrying the legs.  
  
They moved her to a near by stream. Kagome takes out an extra blanket that she had brought just incase and had the boys lay her there. Sango digs through Kagome's pack and digs out washcloths and her first aid kit.  
  
The girls have the boys step aside as they began to work on the wounded hanyou. Sango looks at Kagome "Kagome, check her legs. I recall hearing once that it was dangerous for Cheetah demon to break them, maybe it will be the same for hanyous" Kagome looks at Sango questioningly. Sango shrugs "That's what I heard."  
  
Kagome sighs and examines the hanyou's legs. "All I see are a bunch of wounds." That's when she notices the hanyou's feet. "Whoa, her feet are padded and look at her toe nails. They are hard and curved downwards like a dog's or cat's would be. And her heal rises up"  
  
"Stop admiring her feet and continue to fix her up before any demons come" Inuyasha barks at her. "Fine, fine, just sit down and be patient." Kagome says. A smile threatens to show on her face when she hears Inuyasha crash to the ground.  
  
Kagome moves to the hanyou's right broken arm as Sango begins to wash the wounds on her legs. A couple moans and groans emit from the hanyou's mouth. Shippo sits onto of Inuyasha head. Ok, I know I just saw her tail and ears move  
  
Kagome moves the broken arm as carefully as she could. A cry of pain escapes the hanyou's mouth. Her eyes open and she grabs her right arm. The whole gang jumps at the sudden scream and movement of the hanyou. Shippo falls backward from Inuyasha's head, landing on his butt. The cheetah hanyou cringes in pain closing her eyes again.  
  
Sango and Kagome push her back down. The hanyou's ears twitch. She opens her eyes again and looks at the two. For a moment the two girls were memorizes by the color of the hanyou eyes. They mentally shake their heads and try to comfort the hanyou.  
  
"I'm so sorry for that. We're only trying to help." Kagome says to the now tense hanyou. The cheetah hanyou looks from Kagome to Sango. She then notices the men off to the side. They too were memorizes by her eyes for a little longer then the girls. They too mentally shake their heads.  
  
Miroku walks towards her and knells down before her. "What is your name?"  
  
The cheetah hanyou begins to get up slightly. Kagome and Sango begin to stop her, but she shakes her head. She takes a couple deep breaths and notices a great deal of pain on her back. Everything seemed to move on its own for her.  
  
She then finds her voice, though very weak "My name... is...... Amber" She reaches with her left hand toward her back, painfully supporting herself with her right elbow. She notices a lot of blood on the sleeves of the monk before her.  
  
Her hand reaches a large wound on her back were she landed on a rock. Everyone seemed to double as she touches the spot. She feels a lot of moister on her back and hand. She brings her hand to her front as everything grew hazy. She looks at her hand, showing the shocked group the blood that covered it before she passes out.


	3. Getting to know one another

I hope you guys like this story so far. I apologize for the wait though I don't really have much of an excuse. Hey, it's the summer time so sue me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Amber and the few you will meet soon.

* * *

Amber's eyes open to show her that she was in a cave. The light flickered to show her that there was a fire nearby. She takes a beep breath, sniffing the air and sits up. Something smells good she thought as she rubs her eyes and gases around at the shocked faces.  
  
They weren't expecting her to wake up or see her sit up. Her conditions seemed bad when they brought her in there. They had just began to have some Ramen for dinner when the heard movement.  
  
Amber looks at them. She begins to hiss at them, baring her teeth at them. Her fang teeth show which are slightly larger then Inuyasha. Her ears lay down on to her head and her eyes dart around to make sure no one would attack and to look for an escape.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha stand up at her reaction, ready for a fight if the cheetah hanyou brought it. Kagome stands up and puts her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him. She turns to Amber and with a gentle voice says "It's ok Amber. We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you."  
  
Amber's ears rise and her hiss leaves her as she looks at the group. "How do you know my name?" At her question everyone does an anime fall.  
  
Miroku is the first to recover "Well, you told us your name before you passed out, Lady Amber" A blush would have shown on Amber's face if it wasn't for her fur. She rarely forgets anything as simple as telling someone her name and no one had ever called her Lady Amber.  
  
She lets out a small laugh "Well, this is embarrassing, I must have forgotten." She scratches the back of her head with her left hand while leaning on her right.  
  
Sango takes notice of this. "Amber your arm, it's broken. Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
Amber looks down at her arm. "No it doesn't. Actually it should be healed by now" Everyone looks at her in disbelief as she removed the bandage that wrapped around her arm. She looks at her arm and moves her hand as if to test them. "Cheetah demons are extremely fast healers, though I maybe a bit slower then them."  
  
Everyone looks at her with interest, making Amber fell nervous. She was not use to being the center of attention to strangers. Sweet drops fall on her head. Shippo inches closer to her, A smile develops on her face as she thought He's a Fox demon. He reminds me of her  
  
"Hey little guy, what's your name?" Amber asks while ruffling his hair.  
  
"I'm not little" Shippo whines as he crosses his arms with a little pout  
  
"How rude of us we forgot to introduce ourselves" Kagome says out of realization. Amber looks at her, her eyes shine by the light of the fire. "Well, my name is Kagome, and that little Kitsune is Shippo"  
  
"I'm not little" Shippo yells in annoyance.  
  
"Of course you are runt, now quite whining and let us continue so we can eat." Inuyasha says rudely.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome say warningly, crossing her arms and closing her eyes in annoyance. Inuyasha becomes nervous and pulls down his ears, knowing what's coming next "What?" His voice full of nervousness.  
  
"Sit boy" Kagome simply say. Amber watches in shock as Inuyasha crashes to the ground. Amber's eyes grow wide at witnessing this.  
  
"HOW...DID...YOU...DO...THAT" Amber asks shocked. Kagome smiles and kneels down next to him.  
  
"Prier beads" She replies. She pats Inuyasha's back as he grumbles at her. "And this rude jerk is Inuyasha, its best to ignore him sometimes"  
  
Kagome stands and goes over to Sango as Inuyasha recovers from his sit. "This is Sango, she a demon slayer." She pets Kiarara, who rest on Sango's shoulder "And this is Kiarara, a Fire cat demon."  
  
"And my name is Miroku. Now that you are feeling better, mind if I asked?" Miroku, kneeling before her, grabs her left hand and hold it in his hands. This action causes Amber to raise a brow.  
  
Ignoring the girls' signals of waving arms and shaking heads to have her say no, Amber nods "Sure" Amber hears sighs in the cave and notice Sango's anger and annoyance at the monk flare.  
  
Miroku tightens his grip and looks into her eyes. "Will you bear my child" Amber's eyes widen in shook. Before she could say anything and monk was knocked unconscious by Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
Amber blinks and looks at Miroku lay on the ground. "What was that about?" She watches Sango drag Miroku to his sleeping mat.  
  
Kagome sighs "He asks every woman we come across that. Just ignore him and caution his wandering hands and you'll be ok." Amber nods. Her stomach growls and her ears fall back in embarrassment.  
  
Kagome smiles "Come, sit around the fire and eat with us." Amber smiles "Ok, what are you having?" Amber gets up and brushes off her clothes.  
  
"Ramen" Inuyasha states happily, licking his lips.  
  
Amber raises a brow "What's Rraayymman?" Everyone giggles at her. Kagome motions for her to come. Amber walks over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome marvels at her height. I feel short She looks between Amber and Inuyasha to noted that she was a few inches taller then Inuyasha. She shakes herself out of her trance and hands her a bowl of Ramen. "Try some; I think you'll like it."  
  
Amber looks at Kagome and then to the bowl of Ramen. All she could tell was it was some type of soup. She sits down and breaks the chopsticks apart. She picks up some noodles and tries some.  
  
Amber chews and finds this soup to be quiet good. After swallowing the mouth full she says "This is good stuff. Thank you so much for sharing this rrrr"  
  
"Ramen" Shippo finishes for her as he starts his bowl. Amber nods and starts eating more. Everyone, except for the unconscious monk, sat around the fire and ate their ramen.  
  
After Amber finished her bowl, she sets it down and leans back a bit. "That was good. I haven't eaten anything thing in days. Thank you so very much for sharing your meal" She stands up and stretches a bit.  
  
"You haven't eaten anything in day how come?" Kagome asks after almost chocking on her food.  
  
Amber walks to the entrance of the cave and looks up at the sky. "I have been searching for someone" Her sentence dies down when she see the moon. Its going to be a full moon tomorrow, I have to find her by tomorrow night.  
  
As she stares at the moon she brings her right hand to her face and with her index finger she traces her tear line from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth. She does this action subconsciously when she is worried.  
  
The group looks at her, curious of what she is thinking about. "Is something wrong?" Sango asks.  
  
Amber blinks and moves her hand away from her face quickly "No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking that's all." Amber turns to them and smiles.  
  
"Ok" Kagome says, she couldn't help feeling that Amber wasn't telling the truth, but she let it slide. "Well why don't you have yourself another helping, you must still be hungry."  
  
"Well I don't want to impose" Amber says, walking back to the group.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, we have plenty." Sango says, putting down her bowl to pet Kiarara. Kiarara meows back at Sango.  
  
"Ok" Amber says as she sat down and was served another helping. She smiles at Kiarara before starting to eat.  
  
After Inuyasha finishes his 4th bowl they decide to settle down for the night. Everyone went to their spots and Inuyasha goes outside to a near by tree. Kagome and Shippo curls up near the entrance while Sango curls up with Kiarara near the fire away from Miroku's wandering hand.  
  
Amber lies in the same spot that she woke up at. Once everyone is fully asleep I'll make my leave. I can't have them follow me. I must go to her before night fall tomorrow. She turns over so no one can see her write a note. 


	4. Two searches

Ok. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging but I had to go on vacation for a while. I wish I was able to write there or before leaving but all it was rush, rush, rush. But I back and ready to give you more.  
  
To the reviewers:

1)**PinkPanth3r3ss**: I'm glad that you like my story. Don't worry, You'll find out who it is soon.  
  
_Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha._

* * *

Amber listens for signs that everyone was asleep. Once she was sure that she could leave. She finishes her note on the ground. Quickly she gets up and bolts out of the cave, making sure that she didn't make a noise.  
  
Amber runs for an hour before stopping. She had to take a break or else she would over heat from her run or have trouble catching her breath. She had gotten really far. She looks back at where she had come. Not even with her eye sight could she even make out the cliff side where the cave was.  
  
It took about an hour till she was ready to run again. She got up and ran again, becoming nothing but a slight streak to normal eyes. Trees past by her and rushed up to her. With her eyes she was able to see them coming easily and dodge them.  
  
Her next break was at dawn. She sat near a stream, on a rock. From there she watches the sun rise. She was thinking of her sister. Tonight was the new moon and her sister would be in grave danger because of a curse set a pond them.  
  
They have never been separated during this time. I hope she has prepared herself like always. Thoughts of what the curse did to her made her shutter. She takes out her pouch again and gazes at the fragment of shards that she has collected. "I wander what they are?"  
  
Flashback...  
  
Amber was walking through the forest when something landed right in front of her. She picks it up and examines the object. "It's a fragment of a jewel. I wander what type of jewel? Sis should figure it out."  
  
She puts the fragment in her pouch around her neck. Not knowing it was a part of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls.  
  
End flashback...  
  
Amber puts the pouch back into her shirt and gets up to begin her run.  
  
Unknown to her there were some flying demons just over head. They had scents the jewels when she had opened her pouch and had grown and interest in the cheetah hanyou. The male demon looks to his mate.  
  
"Seems like she has shards of the Shikon no Tama." His mate nods "And she's half Cheetah demon. A wonderful treat wouldn't you agree?" She licks her beak. "Hai and the human blood in her should make her taste even better."  
  
The two demons take flight. To follow Amber the best they could. Their eye sight able to follow her for great distantness.  
  
Back in the cave......  
  
Kagome wakes up feeling a jewel shard a great distance away. She sits up and looks around at the group. That was when she noticed that Amber was missing. She got up and began to gather her stuff.  
  
Shippo stirs at her movements. He rubs his eye as he looked up to her "Kagome what's going on?" Sango and Miroku also stir at her movements "Kagome?" both Sango and Miroku ask.  
  
Kagome looks at them. "I scented a jewel shard. It's really far away. Plus Amber is missing." Everyone looks to the spot that Amber rested to find that she was in deed not there.  
  
Inuyasha enters the cave "Did I hear right. You scented a jewel shard" He stretched as he entered and looks around "Where is that Amber girl?"  
  
Miroku at that point had picked up the mat and blanket she laid in. "Hey it seems that she has wrote us a note." The group goes over to Miroku to read it.  
  
Friends,  
Thank you so very much for helping me. I'm sorry for having to  
leave so suddenly but I have to go find someone of major  
importance to me. I hope you all understand. I hope that we will  
meet again someday. Good luck and farewell.  
Amber  
  
They all lean back once finished. "Well at least she went so we won't have to worry about her joining in on our quest. Now let's go find that jewel shard" Inuyasha broke the silence. Everyone gets up and leaves the cave to find the jewel shards.  
  
Back with Amber...  
  
Nightfall was soon approaching. Amber had been running nonstop, still searching for her sister. Every time she stopped she opened her pouch to look at the jewels, still trying to determine what they were.  
  
Her pace began to slow drastically. It was 15 minutes since she last took a break and she felt that she needed another one. She was losing her demon powers fast due to the full moon above. She was in a clearing when she stopped. Quickly she sniffs the air.  
  
That's when she caught it, her sister's scent. It was weak but she knew which way to go. She smiles and softly says "Foxy." She sits on a rock as the rest of her demon powers left her human. Her right hand goes to her pouch and she slightly opens the pouch. That's when she heard two demon's screeches. 


	5. Amber in Danger

So what do you guys think so far? Curiosity is getting to me now. Well, here is the next chapter in my story.  
  
To the reviewers:

1)_PinkPanth3r3ss_: Yup, its her sister alright. But there is a surprize about her. It sould be coming up in a chapter or two. And sorry but something does happen to her.  
  
**_Disclaimers: (On cell): Do I own them now? ... No!?! Man. (Takes a few step forward) How about now? ... NO!?! Man!  
  
_**

* * *

Back with the Inuyasha group.....  
  
They had been searching for the jewel shards for hours now. Kagome would sense it one moment and loses it in another, but it seems to be in the same direction every time even though it was farther way.  
  
Inuyasha was inching for a fight now. This was annoying him very much. Kagome and Shippo road on Inuyasha's back while Sango and Miroku sat on Kiarara so they didn't take many stops.  
  
It was now dark out. Not to dark due to the full moon above giving of a nice glow. Shippo looks up at the moon as Kagome told Inuyasha that she felt the jewel shard again.. He noticed two demon figures hovering infront of the moon. He nudges Kagome and points to the moon.  
  
"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asks. Everyone looks at Shippo and saw him pointing to the moon. They noticed the demons swooping down below the tree line. That when they heard it, a familiar but still horrible scream. "Amber!" they screamed before running in the direction of the fight.  
  
Back to Amber and the two demons....  
  
Amber lies on her stomach after being attacked by one of the demons. A gash on her back began to bleed. She pushes herself up and lets out a human hiss as she faced the demons. How I hate these nights  
  
The demons lands close to her laughing. "It seems that we have caught up at a bad moment for our friend." The female demon said. "I guess that we are going to have to settle with human tonight" The male says "Or we can attack till morning." The laughed as they drew near.  
  
Amber scrambles to her feet and runs toward where her sister's scent came from. She didn't get far until she was thrown into a tree. She lets out another cry in pain. She closes her eyes at the pain as she gets back to her feet. Amber bares her human teeth at them. She turns to run when she was thrown back into the clearing by the male demon. She hits a rock when she lands. She rolls onto her stomach with a moan.  
  
That's when she saw them. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kiarara where running towards the clearing. Thank Kami She gets back to her feet and watches them come to the clearing.  
  
The group was greeted by a horrible sight. A human with a striking resemblance to Amber was standing, cover in blood facing them with a worried, slightly scared, face. One moment she was standing the next she was trapped in the talons of the female demon. Amber was screaming in pain in the talons of the demon. The demon dropped her.  
  
Both the demons came to each other. "Looks like we have more meal Items to choose from now." The female says in glee. "In deed, we shale feast tonight." They dived toward the group. Talons ready to strike.  
  
Kagome gets off of Inuyasha as he drew his sword. Shippo jumps off of Kagome's shoulder and runs to hide in the bushes knowing he wouldn't be of much help. Every one was in their battle positions. Inuyasha stepped forward "You wanna eat something? Then have a taste of my wind scar" Inuyasha send his attack at them.  
  
The demons rear up to try to avoid the attack. A screech is heard from the female demon as she losses on of her talons. Her blood hits the ground near Amber rising body.  
  
Amber couldn't believe what she saw. She held her side with one hand as the other held onto her shoulder to keep her top on her. She remembers her sister and with a silent thank you she began to run.  
  
The male demon screeches in anger at the group. He puffs out his chest and sent a lighting attack at the group. Inuyasha grabs Kagome and jumps out of the way as Kiarara took to the air with Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango throws Hiraikotsu at the male demon, hitting him on the side. The male screeches in pain and sends another attack towards them. Kiarara moves away from the attack. Kagome releases an arrow and hits the demon's wing. Sending him falling to the ground.  
  
The female had noticed that Amber was escaping "You can't get way that easily" She goes after her while her mate fights the group. She dives down to Amber, talon ready and sends her flying into another tree.  
  
Amber hits the tree hard. She began to get up when the talon comes crashing down on her, digging into her back. Amber screams as she was pushed closer to the ground. The female demon laughs at her pain.  
  
The group hears the scream. Inuyasha turns to Miroku and Sango "You guys finish him off, Kagome and I will go after the female." Miroku and Sango nods before Inuyasha sprints off to finish the female.  
  
The male demon stagers to its talon feet. It begins to send waves of lighting attacks to Miroku and Sango but Kiarara was able to dodge each one. Sango throws Hiraikotsu and hits him on the head stopping his attack. Miroku removes his prier beads and releases his wind tunnel on the demon. The demon disappears into the wind tunnel with a pain filled shriek.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome make it to the Female demon. Kagome releases another arrow causing the demon to scream as a hole on its side forms. The demon hisses and turns to them. It moves its talon from Amber's back, making a moan escape her lips.  
  
The demon sends a fire attack at the two. Inuyasha leaps out of the way. When he lands, Kagome slides off of him. Inuyasha rushes to the demon, sword still drawn. He swings at the demon and cuts it in half. The demon screams out and dissolves into nothing.  
  
Kagome rushes to Inuyasha. She looks for the human they helped but sees her staggering closer to a river. Amber was focused on finding her sister. Her vision was getting blurry and she was having trouble breathing.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo road Kiarara to Inuyasha and Kagome. They get off of Kiarara and see the human staggering off. They began to run towards the human they helped.  
  
Amber continued to try and push herself forward. She heard footsteps heading for her and knew it was her friend from the other night but didn't turn to them. She coughed up blood and shook at the pain it caused. "Foxy" she says weakly before falling into the river.  
  
Inuyasha leaps forward and into the water to get her. He grabbed her and picks her up and out of the water. He walks back to land and to the group. They gasped once they recognized the face. "Amber" both Kagome and Sango gasped out.  
  
Amber lets out a moan and coughs out bloody water. She grimaced at the pain and looked at them. "Foxy....must..... Find..........In.....Danger" She says weakly. She cringes at as wave of pain followed through her body. "Must..... Help... sister...." He voice trailed off as she past out.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo were the only ones who caught her last sentence. Inuyasha looks at the shocked group. He sighs "Let's go find her sister" Everyone looks up at him shocked "But first Kagome you and Sango need wrap her wounds"  
  
The girls nod and Inuyasha leads them over to some soft moss. He puts Amber down and lets the girls go on to their work. He grabs Shippo by the tail and drags Miroku from the area knowing that the girls would have to remove Amber clothes. 


	6. Searching for Foxy

I apologize for the wait but I had to go on vacation once again. If you read my other story then you can find out what I got to do. Some thing not mentioned there is that I got to get another Inuyasha movie. Now I get to watch Shippo's first love when ever I want. I also got a Vash doll. It's so cool. Well I best be writing this next chapter. I don't want to start a riot.

To the reviewers:

1)_PinkPanth3r3ss:_ Don't worry You'll meet Foxy soon.

**_Disclaimer: ahsayunI nwo ton od I (hehe, try and read that. I'm so evil.)_**

I guess Fanfiction has changed some things so I was forced to change _Thought_

* * *

By the time they were done wrapping Amber's wounds and redressing her, the sun was just raising. The group watched Amber turn back to a cheetah hanyou. While tending to Amber, Sango and Kagome where shocked at how thin the girl was. They noted that Amber's body was accutally getting thinner as she regained her demon blood.

A breeze blows toward them carrying a scent with it. Amber's whispers "Foxy" in her unconscious state. The group looks at the female hanyou and then top Inuyasha.

"I picked up the scent but it smells more like a fox then a cheetah." Inuyasha states. The groups was a little puzzled at the statement but shrugged it off. They wanted to help their new friend in any way.

_Amber struggled to get to her sister, even when she was badly injured. We have to help her. _Kagome thought as she watched Miroku and Inuyasha put Amber on Kiarara's back.

Sango was already on Kiarara's back. Once they put Amber in a good position Miroku joins Sango and Amber on Kiarara. He was to make sure that Amber stayed on the fire cat.

Kagome gets on Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha sniffs the air and begins to run in the direction of the scent. Kiarara follows closely.

**In a den with in a field...**

Off in the distance in a field a fox hanyou wakes with a start. She gasps for air till she was able to catch her breath. The other day was tough on her, just like every day and night of a full moon.

She looks around "Where is Amber. I though she would at least arrive during the night." She sits up at in her futon. _We have never been separated during these nights._ Her fox tail twitches behind her. "I hope she's alright."

She stands up and stretched, finding her muscles to be sore. She touches the large pendent on her necklace. It looked like the top of a monk's staff. _I guess I should meditate now._ She gets out of her den and over to a stream.

She washes herself and settles under a tree. Tall grass hides her and the land where she made her temporary home. She closes her eyes and begins to meditate. It was the best way to regain her energy after a full moon. Her fox ears twitch to listen for any noise. Her tail wraps around her torso as she meditated.

**Back with the group....**

Inuyasha and Kiarara arrive at a field. Kagome had suggested that they stop to eat lunch. Inuyasha nods. Miroku slides off of Kiarara as Kagome gets off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picks up Amber and gets ready to put her on Kagome's sleeping bag, which Kagome set out, when a breeze blew towards them. Amber's head turned towards the breeze. Smelling Foxy's scent, Amber suddenly begins to chirp.

Everyone jumps in surprise. Kiarara transforms back to her smaller self and looks up. She mews and looks in the direction where the unconscious girl was facing. The rest of the group looks at Amber curiously.

**Back with Foxy....**

Foxy heard a noise. Her eyes snap open as she turns her head toward it. _Is that Amber?_ She thought as she got up. She sniffs the air _I can't tell, the wind's blowing the other way._

She touches her pendent and closes her eyes. _I can't tell if my sister is her but I do sense strangers. _She gets up and head to the intruders. The noise had stopped as she got closer.

She kept low so she was hidden by the tall grass. She soon saw a group looking at a figure that was in one of their arms. She decided to watch them for awhile.

The group looked down at Amber, wandering why she was chirping and why she had stopped. They see her face crunch up in pain. Both Shippo and Inuyasha saw the girl's fangs grow slightly and revert back.

They looked at each other with those questions in mind and searching to see if anyone had an answer. "This is just weird" Kagome stated. Sango and Miroku nod.

"Kagome what do you think her chirps mean?" Inuyasha asks. Kiarara mews to the group, trying to gain their attention.

Foxy decides that she had seen enough. Her curiosity of who they where and why they where there was starting to get to her. _Ok, so there's a hanyou, a couple of humans and two demons but what or who is in his arms. _

"Who goes there!?!" Foxy yelled. The group jumps at the sudden call. It seemed to come from every direction at once. They all looked around to see who called out to them. Foxy smirks as she used her trick to confuse them.

Miroku steps forth knowing it was a female's voice. "We are just wayward travelers helping a friend. We are searching for the one called Foxy."

_Why are they searching for me_ Foxy looks back at the hanyou_ Could it be? _Foxy stands to reveal herself to the group. "I be Foxy. Why do you search for me?"

The group looks at the fox hanyou and Miroku starts to drool. Foxy was in miko type clothes though they were all white with fox fire looking swirls on the top. The top was also low cut which showed her chest.

Her body was cover in reddish orange fur, thought the fur on her chest was white as well as the tip of her tail. The fur on her hands was black. Her tail was slender and smothers then Shippo's. Her brownish red hair was long enough to reach her tail. Her jade color eyes had a seductive look to them. (Kinda like Kikyo's but nicer)

Sango slaps Miroku across the head as Kagome steps up "Our friend Amber has been searching for you and we are helping her."

Foxy's ears perk up in interest and then moved back in worry. "Amber! Where is she?" Foxy's tail swishes behind her as she looks at the group.

Inuyasha moves his arms as to show Amber to Foxy "I have her right here."

Shippo appears on Inuyasha's shoulder. "She was attacked by some demons last night while she was human. She was searching for you."

Foxy's tail became limp and she closed her eyes. _They helped my sister, I can trust them _She reopens her eyes and sighs "Follow me." She turns and begins to walk off.

Everyone looks at each other before following Foxy. They walked through the meadow and up to a forest. Foxy stops the group at the edge of the forest. She closes her eyes and raised her arms in a separating type of motion.

The group looks at Foxy, confused on what she was doing. Suddenly what they saw before them changed. It was like a curtain had opened. The part of the forest they faced disappeared and showed that the meadow truly spread a little more. Flowers cover the land as well.

Foxy opens her eyes and begins to enter the scenery. She looks back at the dumbfounded group and motioned for them to follow. She continues walking until she was in the middle of the newly found meadow.

She slightly turns to the group. "Little fox kit." Shippo looks at Foxy and jumps off of Inuyasha's shoulder and walks to Foxy. Foxy lowers herself to Shippo's level "You know how fox dens work, right?" Shippo's eyes widen in excitement and he nods. "Show them how."

Shippo smiles and looks back at the group. "Like this guys." Shippo jumps to a spot that Foxy pointed to and he disappeared. All that they could heard was Shippo fading "Weeeeee"

The group blinked. "Where did he go?" Sango asked.

Foxy smiled and puts her hand through the spot. "In my den. It's well hidden." The group looked at each other quiet confused now.

Kagome steps up to the spot that Foxy indicated and jumps in. She was followed by Inuyasha, who still held Amber in his arms. Kiarara went in next and was followed by Sango and then Miroku.

Foxy closes off her barrier like scenery so no other demons would find her hidden home. She then jumps down into the den.


	7. Kagura's surprise attack

I apologize for the long wait but I have moved to college, Humboldt State University, and I'm still getting use to it. I hope that I can get use to it quickly and begin to give you more chapters faster. Hey at lest you know that I'm still alive and still writing I just hope your still reading. Well I better get on with the story before there is a mob scene.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_In a mysterious castle..._

A young man sits by himself looking at shards he had recently acquired. The shards soon disappear and the man yells. A woman with violet eyes soon appears with a fan in her hand. The man looks to the woman. "Kagura, find me that Cheetah hanyou. She still holds Jewel shards"

"This is a surprise Naraku; someone has been able to outsmart you for a change." Kagura states before leaving. Naraku just glares at her before looking at the pouch that also disappears.

_Foxy's den..._

The spell bounded group stand inside of a large yet cozy den which was lighted by candles. Foxy jumps down and smirks at the group. She walks in front of them and motions for Inuyasha to follow her. Inuyasha nods and follows her with the group trailing behind, looking around at the den.

Foxy turns to the group and motions for Inuyasha to place Amber on a futon in a separate room. Inuyasha does as directed while Foxy enters another room. She soon comes out with a pouch.

She kneels next to Amber while the group watches her mix a powder with water and lift Amber to slowly pour the liquid mixture in her mouth. She puts Amber back down and sighs. She looks back up at the group and smiles. "She should be fine now."

"What was that stuff?" Sango asks and they followed Foxy to the larger part of the den that looked similar to a living room. They all sat down as they waited for foxy to answer.

"It's a powder that makes the healing process go faster. Since she was attacked while she was human, her healing powers won't kick in as fast as it should." Foxy explains before heading into another room. She soon comes out with rabbit stew and bowls.

"Wait how come I couldn't smell that while you were in there?" Inuyasha says as Foxy serves everyone a bowl.

"Well, I had enchanted that room cause when I'm making meals, I don't want to attract unwanted attention. It has been a while since I have seen my sister I had to hunt on my own for food. She the one that usually hunts and I cook." Foxy then takes a bite of the Stew.

"Mmm... Foxy, this is great" Shippo says as he downs the rest of his stew.

Foxy smiles "Thank you, umm... I don't think you all have given me your names." Foxy looks at them as she puts her bowl down.

Kagome quickly swallows her food "How rude of us. You have invited us in and shared your food and we haven't even told you are names. I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha" She point to the dog hanyou next to her.

"I'm Sango" The demon exterminator states with a gentle smile. Foxy nods as she looks towards the monk between them.

"I'm Miroku" The monk states. He puts down his bowl and takes Foxy's hands into his. "Will you do me the honor of baring my child?" Foxy looks at him shocked. Suddenly his head come forward as a result of Sango smacking him upside the head.

"Ignore him. He always asks every woman we meet that question." Inuyasha states as he gets himself a second serving. Foxy nods, still surprise.

"Hey don't forget about me." Shippo says. Foxy looks at him with a smile. "I'm Shippo." He states proudly.

Foxy smiles and bows slightly at them "Its nice to meet you all. This is quiet an odd group. How did you guys come across my sister?" Everyone sets their dishes down and Kagome explains what had happened.

Miroku looks at Foxy. "Foxy I couldn't help to notice that you and Amber refer to each other as Sisters, though you look nothing alike. Are you two half sisters?"

Foxy shakes her head. "No where not at all blood related..." Foxy stops at she feels that something is not right. She glares at the ceiling of the den. The group looks at her. All of the sudden the room, that Amber laid in, collapse. "Amber!" She yells in shock.

A familiar laughter fills the air making Inuyasha growl. "Foxy is there any other way to get out of here." Inuyasha asks as he puts his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"There is a back way. Shippo can you show them how to go through" Foxy says before facing Miroku "Miroku, I need your help."

Shippo runs toward the back with the rest of the group follows him. "How can I be of service to you, Foxy?" Miroku asks.

"I need you to grab Amber once I get the dirt and all off of her. I may even need to borrow some spiritual powers from you." Foxy then closes her eyes. A red-orange glow forms around Foxy as she begins to chant something.

Miroku raises a brow. A violet glow forms around him and begins to seep to Foxy. Foxy's eyes snap open and she beings to lift her hand. It begins to seem that she is struggle with something heavy.

With a loud roar, the dirt begins to lift. Foxy closes her eyes in the effort she it taking to lift all the dirt off of Amber. She soon gets the dirt off of Amber. "Now" She yells at Miroku as she goes down to a knee, struggling with the weight of the dirt.

"Hai!" Miroku nods before running towards Amber. He quickly picks up the cheetah hanyou and runs from out of the dirt. "I got her!" He yells

Foxy nods and lets go of the pile. She pants and looks up at Miroku "Thanks. Now lets get out of here." Miroku nods and watches Foxy get up. He follows her out to the back where they see a battle between Inuyasha and Kagura begin to unfold.

Inuyasha had already drawn his sword and growls at Kagura. Sango had hiraikotsu ready in her hands. Kiarara stood near her in her larger battling form. Kagome had her bow and arrow at ready. All were facing the wind witch.

"Well, well, well, look what I found, Inuyasha and his pathetic group. This is a nice treat" Kagura mocks them.

Inuyasha growls "What do you want Kagura? Another taste of my Wind Scare, I'd be happy to give that to you."

Kagura chuckles evilly "I'm after a hanyou, but its not you this time." She glances past him and spots Amber in Miroku's arm. She raises her fan and sends a dance of blades attack towards them.

Foxy sees the attack coming and puts up a barrier to protect her and Miroku. Her eyes narrow at Kagura. "I don't know who you are or why you have attacked my home but I won't put up with it." Once again the orange-red glow formed from around her body. Suddenly sticks and large rocks raise and fly towards Kagura.

Kagura sends another attack towards Foxy's only to find that the stones and rocks continued to fly towards her. As a last resort Kagura quickly takes a feather from her hair and produces a larger on and flies away. "I'll be back to finish this" she yells as she retreats.

The glow from Foxy fades and the rocks and sticks fall to the ground. She was panting slightly. She looks around at the group "We should get out of here." The rest nod, shocked at how quickly Kagura retreated. Everyone puts their weapons away and begins to leave the clearing.


End file.
